Kissin' you goodbye
by Alice Sterling
Summary: This is my take on the end of Elfen Lied. What happened to Lucy and Nyu? Did they keep their promise to meet their special friend again?


Kissin' you goodbye

* * *

There had never been many things I'd been thankful for in my short life this make shift family was one of things I was beyond thankful for. I've come to grips that my life would end here protecting my family, my destiny was to hard to fight I just want the blood, pain, and anger to stop. I've killed to many people I'd destroyed their families I'm going to hell for everything I've done just to simply be free an survive.

"_Kouta promise me if I can't stop killing will you kill me?"_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_Promise me please I'm begging you!"_

"_**Alright I will I promise."**_

Her body had melted to the point that all that remained was half of her spine and her upper body there was so much P A I N it H U R T nothing could ease the feeling of what the over use of powers beyond her control. Her skin had melted an was a puddle of blood and bone. She felt herself losing control the instincts wanted the annihilation of all human's. _**She**_ didn't want that all she wanted was for the peaceful feeling of death to wash over her broken mind.

She had failed to keep her promise of never killing again to Kouta. I'd killed the fighter jets that had vector powered weapons to protect my family, the people who had taken me in that day I washed up on the shore after I broke out of the Facility. The only thing I wanted to do was say I was sorry for murdering Kouta's family an causing him so much pain. I've apologized to him I have no qualms in dying. No one would miss me for I'm a danger to the world an I just cause pain where ever I go.

"**Die every one burn for burning my dreams!" **

"_We won't destroy them we promised!"_

"**They deserved it they treated you like a monster, killed our dog, they raped our mom, let our friend die, and then they imprisoned us an killed our kind off and used us as lab rats in that evil man's plan to create the perfect race."**

"_I don't care we killed him there is no reason to continue this lets show mercy we're in P A I N an it hurts so M U C H."_

"**They deserve to die."**

"_YOU DON'T GET IT I'M TIRED OF THE BLOOD!"_

"**We HAVE to DO this to SURVIVE, We can't fight OUR destiny!"**

"_SHUT UP WE'RE DYING FOR SAVING THE PERSON WE LOVE. We don't get the right to say who lives or who dies."_

'**It hurts,'**

'**It's painful'**

"**It H U R T S"**

"**It's P A I N F U L"**

"**This is how it ends, lying here in a pool of my own body."**

"**We're dying"**

I'm going to do the only thing I can do which is hold this more deadly persona off with my innocent personality Nyu. We pleaded with Kouta to keep his promise to end our life. He dropped the gun claiming he couldn't kill his precious friend. Slowly I handed him the gun. The next thing I heard was a trigger being pulled and BANG and the world went black.

_Warm _white light embraced me and my innocent side Nyu. We heard voices one being the sound of Kouta's father and sister Kanae. The other was mine and Nyu's mom, dad, and brother. We were embraced an held the way we had always wanted but we missed our family. Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, Nana, and Wanta. We'd have to wait till they died to see them again.

I held a crying Nyu as the judgment of our souls was to happen. Hell wanted me and Heaven wanted Nyu. They weren't separating us no way I can't leave her alone. The process went on for five years they came with up with decision to reincarnate us as twins to atone for all of my sins or separate us into heaven and hell. I glared at the winged beings in front of us. They could bar my path to peace but no one took my other self away from me. She was to be protected, kept safe away from people like them!

We chose to reincarnate everything changed. We were human twins with parents. Our features were different from our old selves pink hair was replaced by midnight black with blue green eyes that were different from the crimson ruby eyes we had. The memories were whipped clean but some how I knew that I had to protect my sister "Nyu" her real name being Kaori with my name being Kaede.

_-Some Years later-_

* * *

Kaori ran around the town a head of me. She wore a lavender dress with her silver ballet flats on her small feet. I wore the same outfit only mine was pink with gold flats. She and our brother Kenshin had been excited about the festival for month's they had counted the days since New Year's. They planed to play all the games and eat all the food at all the stands. Kaori stopped running an grabbed my hand an squeezed. She lead me towards the Takoyaki stand. We ordered one an shared it because Kaori hated Takoyaki and wouldn't eat it unless me or Kenshin would eat it with her. While eating she got sauce on her face I whipped it off with a napkin. She gave me a sheepish smile and said "Thanks Kaede one-san!" I replied with " Your welcome Kaori imouto-chan."

We ended up being dragged by Kenshin to the stairs to something he had found. What he found was a grave of sorts to a puppy. I felt bad for the poor like I should be guilty for the poor thing. Tears pricked my eyes an soon they we flowing down my cheeks. I heard a sniffle so turned in the direction to see Kaori crying beside me feeling the same feelings of guilt and shame. I hugged my sister an held my younger twin as we cried. Our brother seemingly didn't understand why his two younger siblings cried he was at a loss of what to do.

We finally stopped crying drying each others tears. She held my right hand with her left hand. I tightened my hand around hers I'll never let her be alone. Kenshin grasped my left hand and we left the clearing holding hands going back to find our parents. Our parents were beautiful people who loved their children more then anything else. Our mom had midnight black hair with bright green eyes our dad called mom "Bright eyes" she was beautiful no one could compare to our mom with her small petite body me and Kaori looked like her. Our father had blond hair with blue eyes he was lean and muscular our brother looks like him and mom mixed together.

Kaori pulled me and Kenshin to our parents we were enveloped in their arms. Nothing can compare to this the feeling of warmth. They had decided it was time to go home when the three of us started yawning. They laughed an said "Bed time sweets." Mom carried me and Kaori while dad carried Kenshin. We were put in our car seats for the drive home. It didn't take long for us to get home. We were each unbuckled an picked up to be taken inside.

Mom put me and Kaori to bed in our camisole dresses. She told us a story about the diclonius named Lucy who almost rid the world of human kind the story sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I shared a look with Kaori the story lifted a cloud in our young minds. We had a promise to keep to someone. To meet them at the clearing in the forest near the festival. We'd wait at the clearing for them.

_-Two years later-_

* * *

Kaede and Kaori had started playing with a girl named Nyu every time she came to the clearing. They had been doing that for the past three years. She told them her dad was came here every year to meet someone but they never came. Her dad had told her he would take her to meet this friend. The twins were on the way to meet their friend an wait for the person that they promised to meet. They walked near the clearing an could hear a man talking "See you again! I will always cherish this stone. I want to wear a wedding ring someday… To Kouta from Kaede." They then heard a sob an a "We finally could meet again…I finally found you."

The twins walked into the clearing to see their friend Nyu an who they assumed was her father. They were looked at by their friends father who asked what they we doing out here alone. Kaori replied with "We are waiting for a very important friend." The two embraced by their friends father.

**

* * *

**

Das ende

Kaede- Maple

Kaori: Fragrance (Nyu)

Kenshin- Truth (Lucy's stepbrother)


End file.
